ANGIN
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: Darah bergerak turun dari hidung Gaara akibat tusukan garpu. Lidah pemuda itu makin leluasa menari, menyongsong, menjilat dan menikmati tetesan merah itu seperti mengecap sejumput es krim. "Neji, aku akan membunuh angin. Akan kubalaskan kematian Naruto.."


**Disclaimer :** Naruto ~ Om Kishi

**Pairing :** Death Namikaze Naruto x Sabaku no Gaara x Hyuuga Neji

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Tregedy

**PoV :** Angin's POV. Aneh? Jangan diprotes dulu, hiks...

**Warning :** Adegan bukan untuk anak usia dini

Sumpah Key nggak tahu kenapa Key bisa punya niatan nulis fic nista ini. Key sebenarnya nggak ada niatan merusak ulang tahun Sayurii Dei-chan ( dan ulang tahun Key ) dengan fic ini. Maaf, sebenarnya ini birthday fic. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini banyak sesuatu yang terjadi di luar dugaan. Key terbawa untuk menuliskannya. Maaf kalau nista.

Maaf lagi, Sayurii Dei-chan. Key benar-benar telat ( tolong salahin guru mapel Key aja ) mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Dei karena sempet hiatus semingguan nggak bisa buka FFn. Maaf Sayurii-Dei chan. Maaf **T.T**

Fic yang kemarin sudah Key baca. Lagi-lagi maaf telat ripiu. Sumpah, Key minta maaf.

_May God always bless you, Sayurii Dei-chan. Happy birthday..._

* * *

**A-N-G-I-N**

By Key Ichi Aroora

Suatu pagi di musim semi, aku sedang bercinta dengan kelopak bunga kosmos yang baru mekar, aku membelainya dengan sayang. Sampai akhirnya tangan dingin Sabaku no Gaara merebut kekasihku itu dan mencabut sang bunga dari tangkainya.

"Aku tak suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan angin! Aku tak suka bunga bergoyang karena angin! Aku akan membunuh angin!" pekiknya penuh kebencian. Aku berjengit ngeri. Kupandang kekasihku yang kini terkulai mati di tangan Gaara dengan amarah meluap.

Setiap detik aku mencoba mengeja nama-nama matahari. Sinar. Cahaya. Tapi aku tak pernah paham gejala semesta. Betul, aku bodoh. Dan yang jelas kebodohanku itu karena aku memang bukan manusia. Aku adalah **ANGIN**. Benda mati yang selalu berputar penuh nestapa di kehidupan Neji Hyuuga dan Sabaku no Gaara.

Aku bisa mendengar jarum yang berdecit, saat Neji menusukkan darahnya pada kekasihnya itu. Gaara bukan seseorang yang beruntung. Dia manis tapi tak pernah hidup normal. Kau tahu apa kesukaannya? Meminum darahnya sendiri dan darah orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Gaara, tubuhku sudah lemah karena harus menyuntikkan darahku terus-terusan ke tubuhmu..." Neji merintih sambil menyandarkan kepalanya. "Sudah, jangan membuang darahmu lagi... Hentikan, kumohon..."

"Neji~" Gaara tersenyum manis. "Aku 'kan nggak menyuruhmu memberikan suntikan darahmu padaku. Jangan takut, darahku tak akan kering. Aku mengeluarkannya agar bisa meminumnya kembali. Aku hanya memanjangkan waktu permainan sirkulasi..."

"Hentikan, Gaara..." bisik Neji penuh tekanan batin. "_Please_, jangan lakukan itu lagi..."

Gaara hanya tertawa dan menekan luka yang menganga di bawah lengannya. Luka itu mengucurkan cairan merah segar yang terbuncah dalam pembuluh berlubang-lubang. Gaara bukan seseorang yang berpenyakit. Namun, dia sengaja melubangi pembuluh darahnya. Seolah dia tak bisa hidup kalau tak mencium aroma menyesakkan cairan itu.

"Demi Tuhan..." air mata Neji menetes. "Kau bisa kehabisan darah kalau terus-terusan melakukan perbuatan itu. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Gaara. Hentikan! Sudah!"

"Kenapa memangnya?" seringai Gaara begitu menyeramkan. "Ini hidupku, Neji... sudahlah... Aku sudah biasa melakukan ini. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa. Ini kepuasanku."

Neji merebut garpu yang sejak tadi ditusuk-tusukkan Gaara ke bawah kulit. "Kalau kau masih berani menyentuhkan garpu ini ke kulitmu, aku sendiri yang akan membuangnya."

Gaara tertawa santai dan menyilangkan kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanan. "Silakan buang kalau kau juga mau ususmu berlubang. Hahahaha..."

"Gaara! Kau ini makin nggak waras tahu nggak!"

"Kau yang nggak wajar, Neji! Kalau sudah tahu aku gila kenapa kau mau mencintaiku ha?"

Gaara membuang muka dari Neji dan ganti menatap ke arahku. Aku yang sedang membelai pucuk-pucuk daun pohon oak tertegun. Tapi lagi-lagi aku berpaling muka. Gaara menatapku karena dia _membenciku_. Aku terdiam. Aku tak bisa lagi bertiup semilir.

"Neji, kau pernah melihat angin?" tanya Gaara pada kekasihnya itu.

Setan! _Dia bicara tentangku._

"Angin itu _bullshit_. Dia selalu membawa petaka tapi tak pernah berani menampakkan diri."

"Masa'?" Neji masih menimang-nimang garpu yang tadi berhasil direbutnya dari Gaara.

"Iya. Jujur aku sangat benci angin." Gaara menggeram sedetik. Membuat aku sedikit berpandangan dengan teman-temanku sang pucuk-pucuk dedaunan. Nampaknya Gaara melihatku padahal aku sama sekali tak kasat mata. Sekali lagi, Tuan Gaara. _Please_! Namaku memang angin! A-N-G-I-N! Tapi, aku bukan penyebab kematian Namikaze Naruto! Sumpah, bukan aku yang melakukannya!

_**Flashback**_

"_Bagaimana? Bangkai mobilnya sudah ditemukan?" tanya Gaara pada seorang polisi muda bernama Nara Shikamaru._

"_Sudah. Hanya saja..." Shikamaru membetulkan letak mantel hujannya. "Badai topan itu terlalu kuat hingga membawa mobil terlempar 500 meter dari tempat sebelumnya. "_

"_Sialan..." Gaara mengepalkan tangan._

_Shikamaru menarik nafas. "Mobil itu melenting beberapa detik di udara dan terbanting ke jalanan setelah menabrak dinding beton bangunan Senin's Hotel. Semua penumpang tewas. Termasuk Namikaze Naruto."_

_**Flashback off**_

"Sebegitu bencinya kamu pada angin, Gaara?" Neji mengeluh. "Sampai kau selalu menuduhnya menjadi penyebab kematian Naruto, mantan pacarmu itu?"

"Neji, realistislah!" Gaara menguik keras. "Kalau badai angin itu tak pernah ada, Naruto nggak akan mati seperti ini!"

Meski aku adalah sebuah benda mati, _yang kata orang tak punya perasaan,_ aku bisa mendengar percakapan dua orang itu dari atas sini. Sekujur tubuh udaraku sakit. Dedaun temanku menghapus embun yang menetes di mataku.

"Jangan sedih, Angin. Gaara hanya salah paham. Bukan kau yang membunuh Naruto," hibur daun-daun itu padaku. Urat-urat mereka sedikit mengkerut karena mereka ikut mengalami kesedihan hatiku atas tuduhan Gaara.

"Setiap pagi, aku berkunjung dan membangunkan kalian, bangsa tanaman. Aku membelai banyak sekali kain-kain basah yang tersampir di depan rumah orang-orang itu. Berusaha membantu mengeringkannya. Aku berusaha membawa dandelion agar bisa tumbuh di tempat yang baru. Aku berusaha membawa kupu-kupu terbang mencari pasangannya. Aku mencoba membantu penyerbukan kembang-kembang sepatu. Tapi kenapa Gaara begitu benci padaku... Sebegitu tak bergunanya aku di mata manusia?" keluhku sakit.

Hari ini aku tak lagi terbang melihat keadaan dunia. Aku hanya angin mati yang tergolek di atas dedaunan oak ringkih namun justru begitu setia menyokong tubuhku.

"Lihat Gaara itu. Dia memang sudah gila," salah satu daun itu bicara dan menunjuk pada si cowok berambut merah yang sedang duduk di dalam rumah bersama seme-nya. Kami melihat suasana di dalam rumah itu dari balik jendela yang tembus pandang.

"Neji, kau mencintaiku?" Gaara menelusuri wajah kekasihnya dan duduk di pangkuan Neji.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau berbaik-baik padaku hanya karena kau ingin menyuruhku menusukkan garpu ke wajahmu, aku tak mau melakukannya," jawab Neji dingin.

"Neji..." Gaara mengeluh. "Sampai kapan kau mau menyadari kalau aku mendapatkan kepuasan dari hal itu? Neji, tolong aku. Aku bisa mati kalau tak melihat darah..."

"Dan kau juga akan mati kalau kehabisan darah!" Neji membentak dan mendorong Gaara sampai jatuh ke sofa. "Aku nggak bisa terus-terusan melihatmu menyiksa diri, Gaara!"

* * *

Aku menatap ngilu pada mereka. Adakah yang lebih normal dalam kehidupan seorang manusia? Diam-diam aku bersyukur dilahirkan sebagai angin. Aku cantik. Aku tak tertembus mata. Bauku semilir. Aku adalah pecinta keindahan. Tapi, aku sedikit sedih kenapa Gaara terus-teruskan menyalahkan aku atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto. Aku berani sumpah, badai itu bukan aku! Aku tak bisa mengangkat mobil dengan tangan-tanganku! Murka Tuhan-lah yang menentukan itu terjadi! Kecelakaan itu bukan kehendakku! Aku tak tahu apa-apa...

"Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin membunuh angin..." Mata hijau Gaara mengerling ke jendela. Menembus kaca bening itu seolah matanya mampu menangkap gerakanku. Aku sedikit bergidik. Kemudian aku sembunyi di katup dedaunan teman-temanku. Aku tak mau dibunuh oleh Gaara. Aku masih mau terbang mengelilingi dunia!

"Kau nggak akan bisa membunuh angin..." Neji ternyata membelaku. "Dia terlalu muda untuk kau salahkan! Badai itu kehendak Tuhan! Bukan mau si Angin, Gaara!"

Terima kasih, Tuhan. Akhirnya ada juga orang yang simpati terhadapku._ Thanks_, Neji.

"Oh gitu?" Gaara mendengus tak peduli membuatku ingin sekali menampar wajahnya. "Tapi si Angin adalah media kematian Naruto. Kau pikir nggak sakit apa ditinggalkan pacar yang mati mendadak?" Neji hanya diam. Dia sudah terbiasa cemburu karena memang seratus persen yakin Gaara sebenarnya masih sangat mencintai Naruto.

"Kau punya Tuhan. Semua itu terjadi karena kehendak-Nya. Bukan salah angin!"

* * *

Gaara gusar dan menusukkan garpu di bibir Neji. Cowok kecil itu melumat bibir Neji menyesapi darah segar yang membuncah di sana. Sekilas mereka seperti berciuman, tapi... sebenarnya Gaara sedang berusaha melakukan sebuah pembunuhan.

"Aku tak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan, Neji. Yang bisa kusalahkan hanya ANGIN! A-N-G-I-N!" ucap Gaara diantara isapan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi aku menjerit ketakutan karena namaku disebut kembali olehnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kematian Naruto adalah takdir, Gaara..." Neji menahan tubuh Gaara sementara uke-nya itu sedang menyesap darahnya dengan begitu ganas. Neji sama sekali tak takut darahnya habis atau apa. Toh selama ini dia selalu berbagi darah dengan Gaara 'kan? Suntikan itu sama artinya dengan memberikan bibirnya langsung untuk dihisap Gaara.

"Takdir atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Yang jelas aku kehilangan!" bentak Gaara. Neji hanya diam dan menikmati ciuman penuh rintih dan jeritan itu. Bibirnya terus dihisap. Gaara benar-benar lintah yang kelaparan. Tapi, Neji sudah maklum. Dia tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"Neji..." Gaara memainkan daun telinga Neji. "Aku mau yang ini..."

"Tusuk saja," jawab Neji, "aku nggak peduli..." Dan Gaara kembali memainkan aksinya. Dia menggigiti daun telinga Neji hingga lagi-lagi... cairan merah itu... jatuh terdesak ke dalam kerongkongannya. Tapi, Gaara tak puas. Darah yang ditampung oleh daun telinga Neji sangat sedikit, Gaara meminta lagi yang lain.

* * *

Aku melihat drama itu dalam diam. Aku berjengit ngeri sesekali. Aku kasihan pada Neji. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia takluk pada seorang uke gila yang jelas-jelas hanya memanfaatkannya sebagai ladang darah? Aku ingin membawa Neji terbang, membawa pemuda baik itu menjauh dari Gaara. Tapi, aku tak mampu mengangkatnya ke udara. Aku hanya angin dalam jumlah kecil. Aku bukan badai topan. AKU BUKAN BADAI TOPAN!

"Darahmu sama enaknya dengan darah Naruto... Lebih hangat dari darahku..." Gaara memejamkan mata untuk merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar ke tubuhnya setelah cairan itu masuk ke mulut. Neji hanya mengangguk pelan. Bibirnya pucat dan telapaknya dingin. Gaara benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Aku masih ingat sekali. Darah yang kujilati itu benar-benar menggoda..." bisik Gaara.

"Maksudmu..." Neji menelan ludah. "Darah kering yang ada di samping mayat Naruto saat kecelakaan badai topan itu?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakan rasanya. Aku sudah tak bisa memeluk Naruto saat itu karena tubuhnya hancur. Makanya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain..."

"Dan kau jilati ceceran merah menjijikkan itu..." potong Neji. "Saking enaknya sampai sekarang kau keterusan, dan ganti aku yang jadi 'mangsamu'..."

Gaara tertawa dan memeluk Neji. "Oh, Neji, terima kasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

'Oh, Gaara, terima kasih kembali. Yang jelas aku juga tahu kalau kau bohong,' batin Neji.

* * *

Aku masih terpekur diam di atas pohon. Teman-temanku masih membelaiku dengan helaiannya yang sekarang sudah seperuh basah karena turun gerimis. Suhu badanku menjadi dingin karena terguyur air. Aku ingin marah dan menggoyangkan seluruh pepohonan sampai rubuh. Aku benci Gaara terus-terusan menyalahkan aku! Aku benci!

Kupandangi mereka dari atas sini. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melihat Neji dan Gaara berciuman seperti sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Tapi, kelihatannya hati mereka sudah sama-sama beku pada cinta. Gaara masih saja hobi menyakiti diri sendiri untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap kematian Naruto ( yang dikatakannya gara-gara aku! ). Setelah tak tega melihat Neji pucat karena kehilangan banyak eritrosit, Gaara beralih pada dirinya sendiri.

Gaara menusukkan garpu ke lubang hidungnya. Mengerikan. Darah yang benar-benar segar dan hangat mengalir keluar. Saat air merah kental itu turun sampai ke atas bibir, Gaara menjilatinya ganas. Lelaki itu menyambung nafasnya dari mulut karena hidungnya otomatis berhenti berfungsi. Gaara benar-benar menikmatinya seperti seorang maniak alkohol menikmati anggur termahal dari Perancis. Darah yang tak sampai terjilat menetes sampai ke dagunya. Kemudian turun membasahi kemeja putihnya. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran merah mengerikan di kain putih yang tak tahu apa-apa. Aku bisa membayangkan rasa perih yang tak tertahankan, namun tampaknya Gaara tak terganggu dengan rasa sakit itu.

"Neji..." Gaara terengah dalam kepuasannya. "Ini surga..."

Neji memejamkan mata. Dia tak mau membayangkan apa-apa untuk saat ini.

"Neji..." Gaara memanggil lagi. "Puas sekali... Kau... kau mau... mencicipinya sedikit...?"

"Tidak." Neji menggeleng. "Aku tak biasa meminum darahmu."

Neji mengelap dahi Gaara yang mulai basah karena terlalu bernafsu menyesapi cairan merah itu. Gaara memagutkan bibirnya ke bibir Neji. Menyuruh sang seme ikut menjilati lelehan berbau setengah busuk yang bergulir dari bibirnya. "Cobalah sedikit... kau akan ketagihan..."

Darah bergerak turun lagi dari hidung Gaara akibat tusukan garpu, garpu yang masih berputar-putar di tangannya sendiri. Lidah pemuda itu makin leluasa menari, menyongsong, menjilat dan menikmati tetesan merah itu seperti mengecap sejumput es krim.

"Neji, aku sudah bertekad... Suatu saat... suatu saat aku akan membunuh angin... Aku janji... Aku akan membalaskan dendam Naruto..."

**OWARI**

* * *

**Ini fic apaan sih... T.T Dasaaaaaar gilaaaaa! Key yang gila.... T.T Gara-gara ****ultah ke 17, merasa sok udah dewasa hingga jadi terobsesi bikin rated M. Maaf, Sayurii Dei-chan... Jangan digugat saya ini. Harusnya kita senang2 malah Key bikin sadis-sadis. Maaf... sekali lagi. Key benar-benar nggak tahu jadinya bakal seancur ini. T.T**

**Yasud. Silakan ripiu. Mohon ampun, jangan dihujat. T.T**


End file.
